Libéranos
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Y si tan solo supieran que ellos solo buscaban la libertad, que no era su culpa asesinar ¿Aun así los hubieran dejado en el traje? ¿Es que acaso nadie los podría ayudar? No era su culpa, ellos jamas desearon ser atrapados, ni siquiera imaginaban que terminarían asesinando pero que mas da después de todo nadie le echaría la culpa a ese estúpido guardia de seguridad ¿Verdad?


_**Hola, hola gente de todo el mundo y de lengua española y/o mexicana ¿Cómo están? Yo vengo aportar a este fandom porque si, pero antes de hacer el desmadre del fanservice les dejare este One-shot de este bello juego de terror.**_

_**Disclamer: FNAF 1 y FNAF 2 no me pertenecen si no a su bello creador al que me voy a referir como SC.**_

_**-Sentimental Melody, la que lleva una eternidad sin escribir y subir algo **_**_aquí._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LIBERANOS.<strong>_

No sabemos cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí encerrados, tocando la misma canción una y otra vez hasta que el local cierra para dejarnos abandonados en aquel cuarto en espera de que alguien nos vigile ¿Podrá ver el nuevo guardia de seguridad nuestro sufrimiento? ¿Es que acaso podrá ver nuestro dolor a través de los lentes de las cámaras? Siempre intentamos llamar su atención, que abra su puerta sin temor para que nos vean ¿Por qué nos cierran la puerta? Nosotros no somos los monstruos que nos han hecho esto.

¿Pueden verlo? ¿Ven a ese hombre que recorre el local en toda la noche burlándose de nosotros en silencio? ¿No? ¿Entonces porque ahora nos vigila a tu lado con esa estúpida sonrisa que nos condeno? Nosotros fuimos almas inocentes, que cayeron en la trampa de aquel hombre; esa estúpida canción nunca nos advirtió que íbamos a morir.

¿Podrías saludar a nuestras madres y a nuestros papás? No recordamos quienes eran, ni siquiera sus nombres pero nos gustaría que dejaran de preocuparse por nosotros, a pesar de que llevemos un largo tiempo aquí encerrados.

Déjanos entrar por favor, tratamos de explicar lo que somos pero nuestra voz interna se confunde con la estática, haciendo murmullos muy difíciles de comprender ¿Por qué no nos quieres abrir? No es nuestra culpa que hayamos perdido sentido de la piedad ¿Cómo te sentirías si te hubieran asesinado y jamás encontrado? ¿Por qué nos culpan a nosotros en vez de al dueño que nos condeno a esto? Libéranos, te lo suplicamos. Nosotros no somos monstruos solo almas que no encuentran la forma de salir de estos trajes mecánicos.

Tenemos miedo de acercarnos a ese traje dorado ¿Alguna vez te lo has topado? El es nuestro gran temor, es de lo muy poco que recordamos ¿Aun me ves como un monstruo a pesar de que estoy llorando? Nunca quisimos esto, nunca deseamos matar pero ¿Cómo perdonar aquellos que permitieron esto? Nos tratan como si fuéramos un peligro, en vez de que abran los trajes y nos saquen ¿Por qué no lo hacen?

Ahora que nos hemos mirado ¿No nos conocemos? Tienes un rostro familiar ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Parece que te has congelado en tu silla como si hubieras visto un fantasma ¿Te asustamos? No es nuestra intención, no nos gusta interactuar con los adultos, nos han hecho bastante daño ¿Por qué no huyes, es acaso que nos reconoces? Ahora que lo pienso ¿Tu no eras un pequeño niño cuando nos vimos? Siempre escapándote de tu madre mientras cantábamos ¿Nos recuerdas? Nosotros sí.

Conoces nuestra historia ¿Por qué no nos liberas? Sé que hemos ensuciado nuestras manos con la sangre de antiguos trabajadores pero no es nuestra culpa, hemos perdido bastante el control ¿Es acaso que nos culpan por algo que no reconocemos? ¡Por favor no te vayas! Nos hemos sentido solos ¿Por qué les alegra tanto esa hora? A nosotros nos fuerzan a regresar a nuestros lugares para acomodarnos en ese escenario y volver a repetir la misma canción, podemos hacer esto siempre pero no podemos tolerar ver aquellos adultos, tenemos miedo de que sean como él.

Por favor, libéranos te lo suplicamos, no sabes lo que hemos sufrido; estamos perdiendo el control todo lo que vemos parece que nos quiere dañar ¿Estas viéndolo? ¡Ahí esta! Oculto entre el público sonriéndonos como si le gustara ver nuestro sufrimiento ¿Por qué no lo pueden ver? Hay algo mal en este momento no podemos controlarnos, pareciera como si hiciéramos corto circuito pero sabemos lo que pasara.

Ahora nos detienen, alejando los niños de nosotros ¿Ahora si hacen algo? ¿Por qué con nosotros no hicieron nada? La ira nos está controlando, moviéndonos bruscamente mientras esparcimos el olor a carne putrefacta por todo lo que hemos estado cerrando, mientras nos volvemos más violentos lastimando a todo aquello que nos quiere detener ¿Afirmas que somos monstruos? Entonces te demostraremos que lo somos.

Libéranos, es la única esperanza que tenemos para evitar aquello o simplemente déjanos convertirnos en monstruos.

Después de todo, no serias el primero en abandonarnos ¿Verdad Mike?


End file.
